Langersehnte Rückkehr
by EvilDime
Summary: Unerwarteter Besuch: Teil 2. Harry kehrt nach 4 Jahren zurück. Wie hat er sich verändert? Und was ist in der Zwischenzeit in England passiert? OOC und eine ganze Menge Unsinn voraus...
1. In der Welt zu Hause

_On and on and on it goes and where it stops nobody knows... _

_OOC Voldie und auch sonst nicht gerade ernsthaft- dass mir nachher keiner sagt, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt! ; )_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und seine ganze Welt gehören J.K.Rowling, nicht mir.

**Langersehnte Rückkehr**

_**Unerwarteter Besuch- Teil 2**_

by Dime

**Teil 2**

**1. In der Welt zu Hause**

Harry sah sich um. Seit er London das letzte Mal betreten hatte waren vier Jahre vergangen. Er hatte auf seinen Reisen immer auf Nachrichten aus England gehorcht, doch genau wie die britischen Zauberer hatten auch die magischen Gemeinschaften im Ausland wenig Interesse an der Politik anderer Länder. So hatte er nur erfahren, dass Voldemort noch zwei Jahre lang wie immer weiter gewirtschaftet hatte, danach war es ruhig geworden. Er hatte nicht erfahren, aus welchen Gründen der Lord sich zurückgezogen hatte, nur, dass die Attacken aufgehört hatten.

Nachdem der Irrsinn nachgelassen hatte, den die ganze unrealistische Situation damals in ihm geweckt hatte, war die Sorge um seine Freunde zurückgekehrt, ebenso einige Gewissensbisse, weil er die Seite des Lichts in diesem Kampf mehr oder weniger verraten hatte. Doch er hatte sich mit seiner Entscheidung arrangiert, besonders, nachdem ihm eine Weise in China zu einem Gespräch mit seinen verstorbenen Eltern verholfen hatte. Es hatte ihn viel weiße Magie und Dunkelheit gekostet- und er hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt noch Probleme gehabt, beide zusammen zu verwenden- und danach hatte er zwei Wochen durchgeschlafen. Doch er hatte sein Leben mit seinen Eltern besprechen können und hatte ihre Zustimmung erhalten, sich nicht als Waffe missbrauchen zu lassen. Seitdem hatte er nur gehofft, dass Voldemort seine Freunde tatsächlich verschonte, und hatte mit ruhigem Gewissen geschlafen.

Jetzt war seine Reise beendet. Er hatte quer durch Europa und andere Kontinente die verschiedensten Völker besucht und endlich, nach über einem Jahr, von einem verrückten Amerikaner einen Ring erstanden, der es ihm ermöglichte, immerhin zehn der größeren Weltsprachen zu verstehen und von den Menschen verstanden zu werden. Fantastische Erfindung!

Danach war er ein Jahr bei einem indianischen Magier in die Lehre gegangen, der ihm die Naturmagie seines Stammes erklärt hatte. Danach Afrika, dann China... Harry hatte mit Staunen festgestellt, dass vor allem die europäischen Zauberer sich nur auf weiße Magie verließen. Ältere Völker wie die Maias, die Ainu oder die Inuit verwendeten ausschließlich Wilde Magie, nur dass sie in ihren Händen nicht mehr wild war. Sie lebten in Einklang mit der Natur und ihren Kräften. Harrys Augen hatten während seiner Reisen die Fähigkeit gewonnen, den Hauch der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, der all jenen anhaftete, die mit der Erdmagie lebten. Natürlich gab es bei ihnen wie bei allen Menschen auch solche, die sich der Dunkelheit hingaben, um damit Rache zu üben, zu herrschen oder zu zerstören, doch auf Harry wirkte der Hauch von Dunkelheit dennoch immer beruhigend, so, als treffe er einen alten Freund.

In Japan hatte ein Heiler, der Muggelmedizin mit Teilen weißer und dunkler Magie verband, Harrys Augen korrigiert. Harry hatte ihm zum Dank alles beigebracht , was er über indianische und afrikanische Medizin wusste.

Eine seiner schönsten Erfahrungen hatte er in Australien gemacht. Dort lebten Zauberer teilweise offen unter ihren Muggelverwandten und teilten ihre Magie freigiebig an alle aus, die Hilfe brauchten. Er war von der an Telepathie grenzenden Kunst der Verständigung unter den Aborigines beeindruckt gewesen. Die Zauberer in ihrer Gemeinschaft hatten ihre Kräfte seit Jahrhunderten, vielleicht gar Jahrtausenden mit den Muggeln geteilt, und heutzutage war es beinahe unmöglich, auf den ersten Blick zu sagen, wer ein Zauberer war und wer nicht. Alle strahlten in Harrys Augen einen sanften Hauch von Dunkelheit aus. Diese gemeinsame Verbindung zur dunklen Erdmagie war es vermutlich, die die Gedanken eines Aborigines für die Worte eines anderen öffneten, und sei derjenige auch hunderte von Kilometern entfernt. Harry hatte es nicht geschafft, sich in eine 'telepatische' Unterhaltung zweier Medizinmänner einzuschalten, doch er hatte die ausgetauschten Gefühle gespürt und eine Ahnung von den Gedanken der Männer erhalten.

Die Menschen waren sehr gastfreundlich gewesen. Sie hießen es gut, dass ein ausländischer Zauberer von ihnen lernen wollte. Bevor er Australien verlassen hatte, führte Harry ein angeregtes Gespräch über Animagie mit einer jungen Frau, der Gehilfin des ansässigen Medizinmannes.

Sie hatte ihm erklärt, dass die streng gelenkte weiße Magie die Animagustransformation erschwerte, da man sich in ein Tier verwandelte, das zum eigenen Wesen passte. Harrys Vater war ein Hirsch gewesen, da er in seinem Freundeskreis die Krone aufhatte. Pettigrew war ein Feigling, der sich am liebsten hinter seinen Freunden versteckte; die Ratte passte zu ihm, denn dieses Tier wusste Situationen zu seinem Vorteil auszunutzen, ohne verletzt zu werden. Sein Pate war ein Grimm; ein Tier, mit dem man Stärke und Bedrohung verband. Auch hier keine Überraschung, denn Sirius stammte aus einem alten Geschlecht von gefährlichen Schwarzmagiern. Auch wenn er sich als Gryffindor fühlte, so kannte er doch zumindest unterbewusst sein Erbe. Kurz gesagt, die weißmagische Animagie verlangte eine Analyse der eigenen Persönlichkeit, die vielen Zauberern nie gelang.

Die Dunkelheit arbeitete dagegen nicht mit dem Verstand, sondern mit Gefühlen, also erlaubte sie einem Zauberer eine Transformation je nach Gemütszustand. So konnte ein Zauberer, der mit der Dunkelheit im Einklang lebte, sich am einen Tag in einen freien Adler, am nächsten in einen Ackergaul verwandeln, je nach Gefühlslage und Neigung.

Nachdem Harry diese Information verdaut hatte, hatte die junge Frau ihm geholfen, sich in einen Fisch, eine Ameise und eine Springmaus zu verwandeln- er kam sich beinahe vor wie der junge Arthur in T.H. Whites 'König von Camelot'. _Merlin selbst muss beide Arten der Magie gekannt haben_, dachte er ehrfürchtig. _Kein Wunder, dass seine Kraft zur Legende wurde. _

Heute war er einige Stunden als Frosch im Flugzeug aus Moskau gesessen, denn wie diese Tiere war er nun auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Ursprung. Außerdem musste er so nicht zahlen. Nachdem er die Maschine heimlich verlassen hatte, fühlte er sich als Frosch zu ungeschützt und wechselte in eine angemessenere Form. Er wollte schnell reisen, und so verwandelte er sich in einen Wanderfalken. Diese Form hatte den zusätzlichen Vorteil, dass er nicht angegriffen wurde und sich einen Überblick aus der Luft verschaffen konnte. Er hatte in Moldavien einige sympathische weißmagische Vampire kennengelernt, die ihm alles über Fledermäuse und deren Flugtechniken erklärt hatten. Seitdem hatte er viel Fliegen geübt und musste sich eingestehen, dass er wohl nie wieder den Ritt auf einem Besen genießen konnte. Selbst zu fliegen war so viel angenehmer!

Jetzt war er in einer dunklen Ecke der Nockturngasse gelandet und hatte sich zurückverwandelt. Er wollte die Welt seiner Vergangenheit als Mensch erkunden. _Freut euch, Zauberer Londons, der Junge-den-ihr-nicht-tot-kriegt kehrt zurück!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry, dass es so lage gedauert hat mit der Fortsetzung. Habe zur Zeit tausend Sachen im Kopf und bin irgendwie ein wenig verplant... ; )_


	2. Das Neuste vom Neuen

_**Disclaimer: **Alles Rowlings, nix meins. Verdiene auch nix dran. Ach ja, der Titel von Ch. 1 ist das Motto einer ziemlich guten Austauschorganisation, deren Rechte ich hiermit auch nicht angreifen will!  
_

_Olaf, Ina, coco, Danke für die Reviews:D Hier schon mal ein kurzes chap, im nächsten (kommt auch bald) dann die ersten Wiedersehensfreuden... -ggg-_

**2. Das Neuste vom Neuen**

Ein seltsam gekleideter Mann schlenderte die Winkelgasse hinunter. Er trug eine Muggeljeans und einen bunten Wollponcho. Seine langen schwarzen Haare, in denen eine kleine bunte Feder steckte, wurden mit einem Seidenhaarband zusammengefasst und bedeckten fast gänzlich den kleinen Lederrucksack, den er auf dem Rücken trug. Hinter seinem linken Ohr trug er einen abgewetzten Zauberstab, im rechten Ohr hing ein filigraner kleiner Ohrring in Form eines Drachen, der sich um einen winzigen Smaragd wand. In einer Hand hielt er einen einfachen Wanderstock. Seine Schuhe waren solide, aber das Material sah müde aus, als habe er sie über zu viele Meilen getragen.

Der Mann lief mit einem verträumten Grinsen die Straße entlang, sich der erstaunten oder auch abschätzigen Blicke seiner Mitmenschen scheinbar nicht im Mindesten bewusst.

Harry freute sich. Er fiel auf, doch es schien, dass niemand ihn erkannte. Er war gespannt, ob Voldemort den Dursleys die besprochenen Erinnerungen eingepflanzt oder es sich im Nachhinein anders überlegt hatte. Es war ein merkwürdiger Tag gewesen, an dem Harry England verlassen hatte. Die Dunkleheit hatte sein Handeln bestimmt, und er war sich sicher, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der sich am nächsten Tag fragte, wie er sich nur so hatte verhalten können. Ob Voldemort wohl bereute, was an jenem Tag vor vier Jahren passiert war?

Harry lebte schon seit einigen Monaten von dem, was er unterwegs erarbeiten konnte oder in irgendeiner Animagusform fraß. Das führte so weit, dass er selbst in menschlicher Gestalt eine Vorliebe für Gemüse und Wildkräutersalat entwickelt hatte, denn einer seiner Lieblingsformen war die Bergziege- lustig und frei. Jetzt aber galt es unauffälligere Kleidung zu kaufen, und so wandte er sich der Zaubererbank zu, um endlich mal wieder auf sein noch immer wohlgefülltes Konto zurückzugreifen.

Gringotts war so geschäftig wie eh und je. Der Kobold am Schalter nahm Harrys Schlüssel kommentarlos entgegen und geleitete den Zauberer zu seinem Verließ. _Ich liebe das Bankgeheimnis!_,dachte sich Harry, während er die Nase in die Luft streckte und den Fahrtwind hinunter zu seinem Verließ genoss.

Etwa zwei Stunden später befanden sich seine Reiseklamotten saubergehext und geschrumpft in seinem Rucksack. Er trug jetzt eine schwarze Kordhose, ein Muggelshirt mit Greenpeacewerbung und einen Zaubererumhang. _Schon um Einiges weniger auffällig,_ dachte er zufrieden. Er aß im Tropfenden Kessel zu mittag, lauschte auf die Gespräche ringsum und blätterte im Tagespropheten. Soviel er sehen konnte, war die Zeitung so voreingenommen wie vor vier Jahren. Der Leitartikel stammte aus der Feder von Rita Skeeter, _Spekulationen über Du-weißt-schon-wessen nächsten Zug_. Es schien, dass Voldemort sich tatsächlich seit Monaten aus dem öffentlichen Leben zurückgezogen hatte, keine Überfälle mehr unternahm, keine Drohungen ausstieß und auch sonst nichts von sich hören ließ.

Harrys Augen leuchteten erfreut auf, als er las, dass 'Zaubereiminister Alastor Moody' die Dementoren aus Azkaban entfernt hatte. Fudge war also endlich seines Amtes enthoben worden! Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er ein paar Seiten weiter erfuhr, dass Moody sich vehement für die Rechte von Werwölfen, Zentauren und anderen magischen Wesen einsetzte, unterstützt von der Beauftragten für Völkerverständigung H. Granger. _Hermine, du hast den Durchbruch geschafft_, dachte er stolz. Seine Freundin hatte das Zeug dazu, die Welt zu verändern. Beinahe meldete sich das schlechte Gewissen wieder, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass er selbst bisher zu keiner positiven Veränderung in England beigetragen hatte; doch dann dachte er an den Stammeskrieg im Kongo, in dem er als unparteiischer Vermittler gewirkt hatte, und an das gemeinsame medizinische Forschungsprojekt des japanischen Heilers Tezuka und seines amerikanischen Kollegen Keyston, das durch ihn zustande gekommen war, und schmunzelte. Auch er war in den letzten Jahren nicht nur eigennützigen Zielen gefolgt.

"...kann ich nicht glauben. Du-weißt-schon-wer würde doch nie etwas _für_ einen Muggel tun!", hörte Harry einen Mann sagen. Interessiert verbarg er sein Gesicht hinter der Zeitung und lauschte.

"Aber wenn ich es doch sage!", erklang die erhitzte Stimme einer Frau. "Die V. Riddle Stiftung für Waisenkinder. Wie viele Riddles kennst du, die ihren Namen behalten haben, nachdem Dumbledore vor drei Jahren den echten Namen von Du-weißt-schon-wem bekannt gegeben hat?"

"Aber es ist eine Muggel-Stiftung. Die Muggel wissen nichts von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Ehrlich, Margret, du sieht doch Chimeren."

Harry ließ die Zeitung sinken. Verwirrt überdachte er das Gehörte. Konnte Voldemort sich seine Denkanstöße damals etwa zu Herzen genommen haben? Er hatte Veränderungen erwartet in diesen vier Jahren, aber keine Wunder.

Er beschloss, Voldemort noch an diesem Abend zu besuchen und herauszufinden, was hinter den Gerüchten steckte.

Vorher aber wollte er überprüfen, ob der Dunkle Lord auch brav die Finger von seinen Freunden gelassen hatte. Hermine schien es gut zu gehen; als nächstes wollte er sehen, wie die Dinge bei den Weasleys standen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Demnächst dann also WWW. : )_


	3. Bohne gefällig?

_Hallo ihr alle! Danke für die reviews, Ina, coco, panther und goldentree!!! Coco: Auf Voldemort musst du noch etwas warten, schön geduldig sein. -eg- Panther: Die Chaps für diese fic hier waren noch nie lang- dafür update ich etwas öfter. Werde in Teil zwei nicht mit meinen lieben Angewohnheiten brechen. -g-_

_D**isclaimer:** Harry Potter mit allem drum und dran gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene auch nix dran- das überlasse ich brav der wunderbaren Autorin, J.K.Rowling. _

**3. Bohne gefällig?**

Die Ladentüre öffnete sich und setzte eine kleine Spieluhr in Gang, die unanständige Kinderreime zum Besten gab. Hinter der Theke erschien ein rothaariger Zauberer in einem lässigen Jeansumhang, der sich spektakulär mit seinen eleganten Drachenlederstiefeln biss.

Der Kunde, ein eher unauffälliger junger Mann von mittlerem Wuchs und durchschnittlicher Kleidung, sah sich neugierig um.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte der Ladeninhaber freundlich. Der schwarzhaarige Mann wandte sich zu ihm um und lächelte fröhlich. "Gutem Tag, Mister Weasley. Ich bin auf der Suche nach interessanten Süßigkeiten", erklärte er strahlend.

Sofort war der Andere Feuer und Flamme. Er führte seinen Kunden einige Regalreihen entlang, bis sie schließlich vor einer bunten Auslage zu stehen kamen, in der sich die unterschiedlichsten essbaren Seltsamkeiten türmten.

"Bohne gefällig?", fragte er und hielt dem Mann eine Tüte mit "Bertie Bott's Bohnen- Weasley Edition" entgegen. "Gerne", meinte der Besucher und griff beherzt hinein. Er betrachtete die kleine, stahlgraue Bohne einen Moment, bevor er sie mutig in den Mund stopfte. Zuerst passierte nichts; dann ertönte ein leises Ploppen und der Mann verwandelte sich in ein Muggeltelefon. "Nicht schlecht", ertönte seine lachende Stimme aus dem Hörer. "Mit welchem Klingelton verwandle ich mich zurück?" Der Rotschopf grinste erfreut über den guten Humor seines Kunden und zählte laut von zehn abwärts. Als der andere wieder als Mensch vor ihm stand, erklärte er: "Die Verwandlung hält nur zwanzig Sekunden, da die Bohnen sonst als gefährliche schwarze Magie eingestuft werden müssten. Der neue Minister ist zwar etwas lässiger als der olle Fudge, aber ich gebe ihm Recht, dass die Bohnen mit einem permanenten Zauber eine echte Gefahr wären... Übrigens, woher haben Sie den coolen Ohrring?"

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte überrascht auf. "Oh, den hat mir eine Freundin aus Hong Kong geschenkt. Er hält Alpträume fern. Sie fand es höchst unbequem, wenn ich im Bett um mich schlug und wirres Zeug faselte", nuschelte er verlegen. Der Rotschopf zwinkerte fröhlich. "Verstehe. Jaja, die Liebe kennt keine Schranken- aber sie stolpert über einen Gartengnom", gab er altklug zum Besten.

Wieder widmeten sich die beiden dem Regal vor ihnen. Fred Weasley zog eine Süßigkeit nach der anderen hervor und der andere probierte sie bereitwillig aus. Hin und wieder ließ der Ladenbesitzer ihn der Fairness halber auch eine Süßigkeit auswählen, die er dann schluckte, während sein Kunde verschmitzt den Effekt bewunderte. Sie hatten eine Menge Spaß und der kleine Stapel mit Süßigkeiten, die der fremde Zauberer zu kaufen beabsichtigte, wuchs linear mit der Zeit, die sie verbrachten.

"Und was tut dieser Lakritz?", fragte der Besucher gerade.

"Sage ich nicht", antwortete der Weasley-Zwilling verschmitzt. "Probieren Sie!"

Der Andere rollte mit den Augen, tat aber wie geheißen. Das Ergebnis war katastrophal.

Unter lautem Rumoren verwandelte er sich erst in einen Fisch, dann eine Ameise, eine Springmaus, ein Känguruh, eine Fledermaus, einen Adler... Es nahm kein Ende. Es schien, als tauche jegliche Animagusform auf, die er je angenommen hatte. Endlich war er beim Wanderfalken von Vormittags angekommen. Mit einem Knall endete die Vorstellung. Aus der Luft schwebte ein grüner Schriftzug herab: _Harry Potter. _

---

"Lass mich raten: die Lakritze zeigt die Animagusform und Identität eines Zauberers?", fragte Harry trocken.

Fred nickte belämmert.

"Klasse."

"..."

"Ähm, Fred?... Jemand zu Hause?" Harry wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht des Weasleys herum. Dieser blickte ihn noch immer total fassungslos an. Harry seufzte. Er zog die Dunkelheit wie einen Mantel um sich zusammen und betrat langsam und vorsichtig den Geist des Mannes vor ihm. Im Gewirr der Bilder suchte er zunächst nach dem Rest der Familie. Schnell hatte er Freds Zwillingsbruder gefunden. Sie führten noch immer gemeinsam den Laden. Außerdem schienen sie in einer interessanten Dreiecksbeziehung mit Angelina gefangen zu sein. Harry suchte weiter. Er fand Ginny. Sie wohnte mit Neville in Schottland, wo sie beide in einer riesigen Grünanlage arbeiteten und Zaubertrankzutaten und Küchenkräuter für die magische Hausfrau züchteten.

Als nächstes stolperte er über ein äußert spannendes Bild von Charlie, das ihn in inniger Umarmung mit Fleur Delacour in der Höhle eines Norwegischen Stachelbuckels zeigte. _Fred, Fred, du hast bei deinen Familinbesuchen ein vortreffliches Timing, _dachte er vergnügt.

Bill schien noch immer Single zu sein. Von ihm gab es nur einige unordentliche Gedanken, die von einem scharfen Bild von Gringotts überlagert wurden. _Ist wohl wie immer mit Aufträgen unterwegs und hat sich länger nicht gemeldet_, schloss Harry. Ein leuchtendes Bild in einer Ecke von Freds Geist erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Dort sah er Molly und Arthur...mit einer Kinderwiege zwischen sich! Überrascht suchte er nach mehr Bildern von dem Baby und stellte fest, dass sie überall waren. Das Kind hieß Harry und war inzwischen zwei Jahre alt. Molly hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, schwanger zu werden; zum Glück war alles ohne Probleme verlaufen und Baby und Mutter waren gesund und munter. Der kleine Harry war der Liebling der ganzen Familie; sogar Percy vergötterte ihn.

Harry schniefte. Dass sie das Kind nach ihm benannt hatten... Er fühlte, wie sich Wärme in seiner Brust ausbreitete. Wie hatte er England nur so leichtfertig verlassen können? Es gab Leute hier, die sich um ihn sorgten! Unbewusst fütterte er die Dunkelheit um sich mit der tiefen Dankbarkeit, die er verspürte. Sie wurde aufgenommen und zu den Leuten getragen, an die er dachte.

Ohne dass Harry etwas davon ahnte, dachen alle Weasleys in diesem Moment plötzlich und scheinbar grundlos an Harry. Es war ein guter Gedanke, ein Gedanke voller Freude und Hoffnung.

Harry wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen und machte sich auf die Suche nach Percy. Fred hielt nicht viel von seinem strebsamen älteren Bruder, doch nach einiger Zeit fand Harry auch ein paar Gedanken an ihn. Es schien, dass Percys Karriere im Ministerium mit Fudges Absetzung geendet hatte. Er war eine Weile arbeitslos gewesen und machte jetzt die Buchhaltung und Recherche in einer kleinen Anwaltskanzlei mit Sitz am Brunnenplatz, einem kleinen Ausläufer der Winklegasse.

Schließlich wollte er nach Ron suchen, doch-

_Genug gestöbert. Gönn dem Mann ein Wenig Privatsphäre, _ermahnte Harry ein tanzender Lichtstrahl. _Ja, Papa_, antwortete er gehorsam und zog sich langsam aus Freds Bewusstsein zurück. Beim Verlassen gab er den Gedanken jedoch noch einen kleinen mentalen Schubs, der Fred aus seinem Schock riss und zurück in die Realität purzeln ließ.

"Hey Fred."

"Harry?... Bist du das wirklich?" Unglaube, Misstrauen und Hoffnung schwangen in Freds Stimme mit.

Harry lächelte ihn sanft an. Die Bilder von Klein-Harry standen noch immer lebendig vor seinem geistigen Auge. "Ich bin es wirklich. Es geht mir gut. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht früher gemeldet habe."

Fred starrte ihn noch einen Moment wie in Trance an, dann linste er auf das Regal mit der Persönlichkeitslakritze. "Die Formel für die Lakritze ist noch ganz neu... aber sie trifft immer zu...", flüsterte er abwesend. Sein Blick fixierte Harry und plötzlich brach auf seinem Gesicht ein strahlendes Lächeln aus. "Willkommen zurück, Kumpel!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wenn die Uni mich lässt, update ich auch bald wieder, versprochen. : )_

_Dime_


	4. Up to Date

_**Disclaimer: **Das Harry Potter - Universum entstammt der Feder J.K. Rowlings; ich habe keinerlei Rechte daran und verdiene auch nichts mit meinem Geschreibsel. _

**4. Up to date**

Fred machte den Laden dicht. Er führte Harry in den Wohnbereich des Gebäudes, wo sie George beim Experimentieren fanden. Die drei ließen sich mit einer Kanne Tee und einigen (nicht verhexten) Kesselkuchen im Wohnzimmer nieder und begannen, einander über ihr Leben in den letzten vier Jahren zu berichten.

Harry hatte bei seinem Einblick in Freds Geist nur einen kurzen Überblick erhalten und war glücklich, jetzt alles im Detail von den Zwillingen erzählt zu bekommen.

Fred und George brannten darauf zu erfahren, was ihn vier Jahre von der Bildfläche hatte verschwinden lassen. Harry erzählte ihnen von seinem Entschluss, die Magie anderer Völker zu erlernen und von den Abenteuern seiner Reise. Seine Begegnung mit Voldemort ließ er aus, ebenso seine innige Beziehung zur Dunkelheit, denn er vermutete, dass sie diese nicht gutgeheißen hätten.

Die Zwillinge waren von seinem Reisebericht hingerissen. Doch sie verstanden nicht, warum er sich nie gemeldet hatte.

"Nachdem die Dursleys mich verscherbelt hatten"- er hatte sich versichert, dass dies tatsächlich die offizielle Variante der Ereignisse war- "wusste niemand, was weiter mit mir passiert ist, auch Voldemorts Anhänger nicht. Das war mir so nicht unrecht. Ich wollte nicht auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt werden. Es war schön, zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren keine Angst zu haben, von Schwarzmagiern um die Ecke gebracht zu werden..."

"Aber hättest du nicht wenigstens uns Bescheid sagen können?"

"Und riskieren, dass Snape oder ein anderes Ordensmitglied mich an Voldemort verrät?"

Die Zwillinge sahen sich zerknirscht an.

"Wie steht denn der Krieg gegen Voldemort? Im Ausland bekommt man nur wenige akkurate Informationen."

Die nächste Stunde lang ließ sich Harry erzählen, wie die Angriffe der Todesser vor zwei Jahren immer seltener geworden waren und schließlich ganz aufgehört hatten. Gerüchte flogen, der Tagesprophet rotierte, der Orden stand Kopf und das Ministerium verzweifelte. Niemand wusste, was Voldemort plante, und je länger man nichts von ihm hörte, umso nervöser wurden alle.

Es hatte sogar schon Übergriffe auf vermeintliche Todesser wie Draco Malfoy oder die ältere Parkinson gegeben, doch das hatte nur zu gerichtlichen Verfahren geführt, nicht zu neuen Erkenntnissen. Kurz und gut, niemand wusste, was los war.

Harry versuchte, sich seine Aufregung nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen. Offiziell stand er ja immer noch strikt gegen Voldemort, und solange er dessen Pläne nicht kannte, wollte er daran nichts ändern; doch er fühlte die Hoffnung in sich wachsen, dass Voldemort am Tag seines Abschieds keinen Aussetzer gehabt hatte, sondern danach wirklich einen humaneren Kurs eingeschlagen hatte...

Gegen sieben Uhr abends verabschiedete sich Harry von den Zwillingen, mit dem Versprechen, sich bald wieder zu melden. Draußen wurde es allmählich dunkel und Harry schlenderte langsam die Winkelgasse entlang und badete in den Gerüchen der frühherbstlichen Abendstimmung. In einer abgeschiedenen Ecke hüllte er sich in die warme Dunkleheit Gaias und verwandelte sich in eine Fledermaus, die Flugform, mit der er am vertrautesten war. So machte er sich auf zum Schloss Slytherin.

Es war ein angenehmer Flug. Der Abend war still und friedlich und Harry hatte Gelegenheit, sich zu entspannen und über das Gespräch mit den Weasley-Zwillingen nachzudenken. Er hatte sich nicht verkneifen können, sie über ihn selbst auszufragen. Wie hatte Dumbledore auf sein Verschwinden reagiert? Was hatten Hermine und Ron dazu gesagt? Hagrid? Lupin?

Nur nach Sirius hatte er nicht gefragt. Hätte es etwas Neues gegeben, dann hätten Fred und George es ihm sofort erzählt. Da sie das nicht taten, musste er davon ausgehen, dass Sirius noch immer so tot wie vier Jahre zuvor war und eine Frage nach ihm nur ihre Besorgnis erregen würde.

Vielleicht konnte Voldemort ihm ja mehr erzählen.

Langsam kreiste er über dem Schloss des Dunklen Lords und blickte auf das alte Gemäuer hinab. Vor den Toren standen die obligatorischen zwei Wachen in schwarzen Umhängen. Die weißmagischen Banne gegen unerwünschte Besucher schimmerten sanft vor Harrys geübtem Auge. Wenn eine Fledermaus lächeln könnte, so hätte er das getan. Ihn würden die Banne nicht aufhalten können. Er flatterte langsam tiefer, spachtelte unterwegs noch ein paar Mücken -mh, lecker! Besser als die Kesselkuchen bei den Weasleys- und landete schließlich geräuschlos in seiner menschlichen Gestalt auf einem der Türme.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ina, coco, nicki- vielen Dank für die reviews! Sorry dass es mit dem update paar Tage gedauert hat... Vor-Weihnachts- Unistress lässt grüßen. ; ) -Dime_


	5. Wiedervereinigung der Exzentriker

**Disclaimer: **_Nichts gehört mir; alles gehört Rowling. _

**5. Wiedervereinigung der Exzentriker**

Harry schlich von Schatten zu Schatten. Er wollte nicht zu früh auf sich aufmerksam machen, denn er wollte erst herausfinden, was Voldemort vorhatte und ihn dann überraschen.

Durch leere Hallen fand er seinen Weg hinunter Richtung Erdgeschoss. Dort nahm der Geräuschpegel ein wenig zu und die kahlen Wände waren immer häufiger von Bildern und allerlei Firlefanz geschmückt. Hier stand eine Ritterrüstung, dort eine Pflanze und da drüben- was war das denn? Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte Harry es für einen Kinderwagen gehalten. Seltsam...

Jetzt hörte er Stimmen. Die eine gehörte eindeutig einem Mann, die andere klang sehr hoch, es war entweder ein Kind oder eine junge Frau. Er blieb stehen und lauschte. Beinahe ohne es zu merken wechselte er in seine Fledermausform zurück. Die feinen Ohren waren einfach ungemein praktisch. Er hängte sich an einen der Kronleuchter, die die Halle zierten.

_"Wo ist denn nun deine Schwester?", _vernahm er die Stimme des Mannes.

_"Mmh... weiß nicht", _kam es zurück. Eindeutig ein Kind. _"Sie hat gesagt, dass sie Hunger hat. Aber dann ist sie nicht in die Küche gelaufen, sondern da lang..."_

"In den Keller?"

"Mmmh...ja."

Harry hörte ein Seufzen. "Dieses Kind treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn."

Der kleine Junge lachte.

Irgendwie war das alles sehr seltsam. Kinderlachen war nicht gerade eines der ersten Geräusche, die man im Schloss eines bösen dunklen Lords zu hören erwartete. Und dann dieser mysteriöse Kinderwagen...

Harry löste sich von seinem Kronleuchter und flatterte weiter den Gang hinunter in Richtung der Türe, die er vage als den Eingang zu Voldemorts Thronsaal wiedererkannte. Die Türe war einen Spalt breit offen und er zwängte sich vorsichtig hindurch.

Ein paar Flügelschläge schaffte er noch, dann fiel er regelrecht aus der Luft und knallte höchst unzeremoniell platt auf den Boden. Harry, nun wieder in menschlicher Gestalt, rappelte sich auf und sah sich ungläubig um.

"Was in drei Teufels Namen ist denn hier los?!?"

Der Raum war mit Matten ausgelegt. Bälle lagen herum, einige Hoola-Hoop reifen auch; in einer Ecke saß eine ganze Armee von Stofftieren. Und überall rannten Kinder umher, schrien, lachten, purzelten übereinander. Dazwischen entdeckte er hier und da Gestalten in schwarzen Kapuzenumhängen, doch die Kapuzen waren zurückgeschlagen und die Gesichter unbedeckt. In einer Ecke entdeckte er Blaise Zabini, der ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Schoß hielt und ihr aus einem Buch vorlas. Harry legte den Kopf schräg und schielte auf den Titel. _Rotkäppchen und der böse Wolf._ Ein Muggel-Märchen?! Verwirrt schaute er sich weiter um und beobachtete, wie im ganzen Raum Todesser mit den kleinen Kindern spielten, Streithähne voneinander trennten und... Windeln wechselten. War das dort drüben mit der Puderdose wirklich die ach-so-feine Mrs. Malfoy? Harry schwankte. Das war zuviel. Sein Hirn weigerte sich, das Bild, welches sich vor ihm ausbreitete, als die Realität anzuerkennen. Seine Knie gaben nach und er plumpste erneut auf die Matten.

Ein kleines Mädchen hatte ihn bemerkt und tapste unbeholfen auf ihn zu. Sie konnte noch keine drei Jahre alt sein. In den Armen hielt sie einen kleinen Stoffhasen. "Du, Ongl?", fragte sie ihn ernsthaft. Harry blickte sie verwirrt an. "Ja, was gibt es?"

"Mals du mit mia?"

"Ich soll mit dir malen?"

Das Kind nickte heftig und zog an seinem Umhang. Immer noch total perplex stand Harry auf und ließ sich von dem Mädchen zu einem niedrigen Tischchen ziehen, auf dem unordentliche Papierstapel und bunte Wachsmalkreiden verstreut lagen. Das Mädchen setzte sich auf ein Kinderstühlchen und klopfte ungeduldig auf den Platz neben sich. Harrys Knie hingen beinahe hinter seinen Ohren, während er sich auf den zierlichen kleinen Stuhl platzierte und sich fragte, wann er durch das Kaninchenloch gefallen war. Das hier war nicht die Realität, in der er aufgewachsen war...

Das kleine Mädchen neben ihm schnappte sich derweil zwei Blätter Papier, die sie, von ihrem festen Griff leicht zerknittert, vor sich selbst und Harry platzierte. "Ich mal Najinny", erklärte sie ernsthaft. "Mals du Syssa?"

"Bitte was?"

"Syssa", wiederholte das Mädchen. Ein etwa fünfjhriger Junge tauchte hinter Harry auf und belehrte den jungen Mann hilfreich: "Sie meint Syssaria, du weißt schon, Naginis jüngste Tochter."

Jetzt war Harry komplett verwirrt. Nagini hatte Kinder? Und das Mädchen neben ihm wollte die Schlangenfamilie zeichnen? Irgendwie war die Welt einfacher gewesen, als Voldemort noch der Einzige gewesen war, der mit und von Schlangen sprach... Waren das hier Voldemorts Nachwuchs-Todesser?

Der Gedanke war so absurd, dass Harry breit grinsen musste.

"Na, hast du Spaß?", fragte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm.

"Voldemort!" Harry drehte sich um- und fiel vor Schreck vom Stuhl. Hinter ihm stand der böse dunkle Lord Voldemort- mir einem Säugling im Arm, dem er die Flasche gab.

Voldemort lachte über Harrys verdutztes Gesicht und verbesserte ihn: "Vorlost. Ich heiße jetzt Vorlost Riddle. Voldemort ist zu lang, das können die Kleinen nicht aussprechen. Vorlost ist zwar auch schwierig, aber immerhin etwas kürzer. Und alles ist besser als Tom", fügte er mit einer Grimasse hinzu.

"Ooookay. Vorlost. Kannst du mir erklären, wo die ganzen Kinder herkommen?"

Auf Voldemorts Gesicht breitete sich ein Ausdruck aus, den Harry noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte- und auch nie zu sehen erwartet hätte. Zärtlichkeit. "Es sind Waisen. Vor zwei Jahren ist das Waisenhaus in einer Ortschaft hier in der Nähe abgebrannt und der Staat hatte nicht für alle Kinder in anderen Waisenhäusern Platz. Außerdem hätte man sie auf ganz verschiedene Häuser verteilt, sie hätten einander nie wieder gesehen. Geld für ein neues Waisenhaus im Ort gab es zwar, aber irgend etwas lief mit der Baugenehmigung schief, also habe ich beantragt, mein Schloss als vorübergehendes Ersatzwaisenhaus zur Verfügung stellen zu dürfen, bis... was ist denn?"

Harrys Mund bewegte sich lautlos auf und zu, er sah aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Das kleine Mädchen am Tisch kicherte und rief vergnügt: "Dea Ongl is lustig, Voalots!"

Tom strich ihr sanft über den Kopf und sagte freundlich: "Der Onkel heißt Harry und ist ein Bekannter von mir. Sei nett zu ihm, Marie, ja?"

"Was is ein Bekannda?"

"Ein Freund."

"Ach so", sagte Marie und wandte sich wieder ihrem Bild zu.

Harry blickte Voldemort erstaunt an. "Wir sind Freunde?"

"Wenn du möchtest, ja", sagte der ältere Zauberer schüchtern.

"Klar, gerne...", meinte Harry, völlig überrumpelt.

"Cool", sagte Voldemort.

Das war mehr als Harry verkraften konnte. Ein Glück, dass er bereits am Boden saß, denn sonst wäre er jetzt bestimmt vor Lachen umgekippt. Die Absurdität der ganzen Situation besiegte sein Misstrauen und seine Verwirrung. Voldemort als Wohltäter, der ein Kleinkind auf dem Arm hielt und 'Cool' sagte- während die Zaubererwelt überzeugt war, dass er gerade neue Pläne zur Übernahme der Weltherrschaft schmiedete- diese Ironie! Wo bin ich hier bloß gelandet?!? Harry lachte. Und lachte. Und lachte.

Ein kleiner Kreis neugieriger Kinder bildete sich um die Szene. Harry lachte noch immer und bekam von alledem nichts mit. So sehr gelacht hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr, nicht seit... seit seinem letzten Besuch hier, stellte er durch die Wolken in seinem Hirn hindurch fest. Die Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn, sog seine Heiterkeit auf, lachte mit und breitete sich fröhlich um ihn herum aus... Mit einem kleinen 'Plopp' verwandelte sich Harry in eine Hyäne.

Die Kinder wichen erst erstaunt zurück, doch als 'Onkel Vorlost' nur grinste und ruhig stehen blieb, näherten sie sich wieder und schauten zu, wie das Tier sich auf dem Boden herumwälzte und schallend lachte.

Der Anblick war so komisch, dass bald auch die Kinder lachten- und die Erwachsenen, die dem Tumult natürlich auch nicht fern geblieben waren.

Die erheiterte Dunkelheit wallte von einem zum anderen, wurde immer mehr mit Fröhlichkeit beladen und begann damit, stillvergnügt Clownsnasen und Narrenkappen zu verteilen. Dies sorgte für einiges Erstaunen und noch mehr Heiterkeit. Es dauerte lange, bis die Letzten zu erschöpft zum Lachen waren und sich allmählich beruhigten.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Weil ich so lange nix gepostet habe und vermutlich in den Ferien nicht viel dazu komme, hier gleich noch ein chap. : )_


	6. Vorlost der Wohltäter

**  
Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling, nicht mir; ich verdiene nichts mit meinem Geschreibsel hier. _

_ ---_

_Danke für die Reviews Ina, zamy, coco, goldentree, blut!!! zamy: Danke für den Hinweis! _

_--- _

_Frage an alle: Lieber Slash oder het für Harry? Habe mich noch nicht ganz entschieden (keine Bange Ina, wenn's het wird, mach ich ein extra-Slash-chap nur für dich. -g-)_ _---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**6. Vorlost, der Wohltäter**

"Voldemort, amtierender Dunkler Lord und Schrecken der Zaubererwelt- als Leiter eines Waisenhauses?" Harry kicherte immer noch leicht, als er sich Voldemort gegenüber in einem gemütlichen kleinen Raum in die Kissen eines flauschigen Sofas drückte. Voldemort reichte ihm eine Tasse dampfenden Baldriantee, "zur Beruhigung", und erwiderte: "Glaub mir, ich hatte das hier niemals vor. Du hast mein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt." In seinem Ton lag kein Vorwurf, sondern im Gegenteil so etwas wie Anerkennung.

"Ich?"

Voldemort nickte ernst. "Du hast mir von der Dunkelheit erzählt. Auch über deine anderen Gedanken, zu meinen Zielen und Methoden meine ich, habe ich lange nachgedacht. Aber es war die Dunkelheit, die mich verändert hat."

Harry musterte ihn scharf. Es lag kein dunkler Hauch um den Zauberer. "Wie kann die Dunkelheit dich verändern, wenn du sie nicht in dir trägst?"

"Das erkennst du einfach so?" Voldemort war aufgeregt wie ein Kind am Weihnachtstag.

"Äh-ja. ... Also wie?"

"Was? Ach so. Du hast damals gesagt, die Dunkelheit werde von deinen Gefühlen und Wünschen angezogen. Ich wollte lernen, die Dunkelheit so wie du zu berühren, also habe ich mich bewusst auf meine Gefühle konzentriert. Das... war für mich eine völlig neue Erfahrung."

"Echt?"

"Ja. Im Waisenhaus damals wurde ich von den älteren Kindern gehänselt. Meine Wünsche waren ferne Traumschlösser, meine Gefühle geprägt von Schmerz, Zorn und Verzweifelung. Also habe ich gelernt, sie zu ignorieren. Die Familie meines Vaters, die Riddels, wusste nichts von mir; doch sie hätten mich auch nie akzeptiert, denn sie hassten Magie. In Hogwarts erwachten meine Wünsche zu neuem Leben, als Zauberer sah ich einen nie gekannten Hoffnungsschimmer. Neugierig verschlang ich all das Neue und Aufregende, das diese Welt mir bieten konnte. Doch der Hut schickte mich nach Slytherin und ich wurde Opfer der Vorurteile, die seit jeher gegen dieses Haus bestehen. Noch dazu war ich ein Parselmund, Erbe Slytherins... Ich wurde bald zum Ausgestoßenen. Die Slytherins mieden mich, weil sie meinen Lerneifer als Strebertum verurteilten, die anderen Häuser mieden mich, weil ich ein Slytherin war. Ich verschloss meine Gefühle erneut und konzentrierte mich einzig aufs Lernen. Doch dann entdeckte ich die Kammer. Ich freundete mich mit dem Basilisken an. Der Basilisk mochte Menschen nicht besonders, und da er mein einziger Freund war, begann auch ich die Menschheit allgemein zu verachten. Ich hielt mich für etwas Besseres. Meine Haltung veränderte sich, wurde unnahbar und strahlte die Überlegenheit aus, die ich fühlte. Seltsamerweise gewann ich gerade dadurch erste... Freunde, wenn man das so sagen kann, in Slytherin. Malfoy, Zabini, McNair, sie alle bewunderten meine überlegene Art und plötzlich war mein Lerneifer kein Grund für Spott mehr, sondern wurde geschätzt und bewundert. Ich wähnte mich auf dem richtigen Weg und verwandelte mich langsam in den egozentrischen, rücksichtslosen ... Volltrottel, als den du mich kennen gelernt hast."

"Aaaa---ha", machte Harry beeindruckt. Wow, was für ein Geständnis!

"Als ich jetzt nach meinen Gefühlen suchte, zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten", fuhr Voldemort fort, "stieß ich zunächst auf den Zorn gegenüber der Zaubererwelt, deren Mehrheit mich nie akzeptiert hat. Ich vertiefte mich in dieses Gefühl. Meine Todesser gingen in dieser Zeit auf besonders viele Streifzüge... Doch dann grub ich tiefer und stieß auf ganz andere Gefühle. Da war... Einsamkeit und Schmerz, Gefühle, die ich in mir vergraben hatte, weil ich sie nicht mehr ertrug. Plötzlich waren sie wieder da, und ich wusste nicht, wie ich mit ihnen umgehen sollte. Ich war darüber verärgert und begann, meine Todesser zu verfluchen, bis sie sich kaum noch in meine Nähe trauten."

"Oje."

"Du sagst es. Natürlich wurde es dadurch nicht besser. Jetzt war ich noch einsamer..."

"Klar."

"Eben. Irgendwann stieß ich aber in meinen Erinnerungen auf ein Gefühl, das die Kraft hatte, meine Depressionen- anders kann ich es kaum nennen- zu besiegen."

"Welches?"

"Albernheit."

"Albernheit?!"

"Albernheit."

"Das meinst du nicht ernst."

"Ich meine es albern."

"Wie jetzt?"

"Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen."

"Was?"

"Es ist unbezahlbar."

Harry starrte Voldemort mit großen Augen an, als dieser sich in haltlosem Gekicher auflöste.

"Aaah, das tut gut", schnaufte er schließlich zufrieden und fing sich wieder. "Weißt du, die Erinnerung, die mich gerettet hat, war die an deinen Besuch. Es war alles so absurd und komisch an jenem Tag..." Er driftete gedankenversunken ab. "Wie auch immer, als ich mich an die Heiterkeit erinnerte, die wir geteilt haben, wusste ich, dass ich mehr davon möchte. Ich hatte ein Jahr gebraucht, um mich durch das Gefühlschaos am Grunde meiner Seele hindurchzuarbeiten, und das Ergebnis erstaunte mich sehr. Ich merkte, dass ich nur noch aus Gewohnheit den Dunklen Lord spielte und viel lieber lachen als fluchen wollte."

"Das... also das..." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollte man dazu sagen?

"Meine Todesser bemerkten natürlich die Veränderung. Doch sie waren viel zu froh darüber, dass meine schlechte Laune vorbei war und ich sie nicht mehr bei jeder Gelegenheit verfluchte oder um die Ecke brachte, als dass sie meine neue Einstellung zum Leben hinterfragt hätten. Und so ließen sich meine gefühlslosen Killer dazu bewegen, sich auf meine neuen, völlig anderen Ziele einzulassen."

"Was genau sind deine Ziele?"

"Ich will nachholen, was ich verpasst habe. Freundschaft, Ausgelassenheit... und irgendwann Liebe. Ich will das alles. Ich will Kindheit, ich will Familie, ich will Sex, ich will ... Ich will Freude. Meinst du, das sind gute Ziele?" Er sah Harry ernst an, beinahe, als bitte er um dessen Zustimmung- Harry fühlte sich an das Gespräch mit seinen Eltern in dem kleinen verräucherten Hinterzimmer in China erinnert. Genauso musste er ausgesehen haben, als er den Segen seiner Eltern für seine Entscheidung erbeten hatte. Er war gerührt. Voldemort schien ihn wirklich zu schätzen. Freunde, hatte er gesagt...

"Es sind die besten Ziele."

Voldemort strahlte.

"Und wie es aussieht, bist du auch auf dem besten Wege, sie zu erreichen", lächelte Harry.

"Meinst du?", fragte Voldemort hoffnunsvoll.

"Das weißt du doch selbst. Sag mir, wenn du mit Marie malst, hast du dann nicht ein Gefühl von Familie? Wenn du mit den Jungs Ball spielst, fühlt es sich nicht fast so an, als wärst du selber wieder ein Kind?"

Voldemort schloss die Augen. Dann lächelte er. "Ja."

"Nur das mit Liebe und Sex dürfte schwierig sein, wenn du weiterhin auf deinem Schloss sitzen bleibst...", murmelte er nachdenklich.

"Gut, dann werde ich eben mehr ausgehen", meinte der Ältere sorglos.

Harry sah ihn erschrocken an. "Vorlost, hast du eine Ahnung, was in der Zaubererwelt zur Zeit los ist? Du kannst da nicht so einfach rausgehen. Sie würden dich in Stücke reißen!"

Der Schlangenlord erbleichte. "So schlimm?", flüsterte er.

Harry nickte. "Wann warst du das letzte Mal aus deinem Schloss draußen?"

"Öh... vor einem Jahr?"

"Oje..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- _

_Allen schöne Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch!!!_


	7. Projekte

_Frohes Neues Jahr allerseits! -Konfetti werf-_

_Mmmh ja, bin ziemlich unter Beschlag durch die Uni (außerdem scheine ich an chronischer Faulheit zu leiden, plus Erkältung), daher wohl keine allzu regelmäßigen postings zu erwarten, sorry. Bemühe mich aber._

**7. Projekte**

Im Kaminzimmer des Schlosses saßen knapp zwanzig Leute. Einer davon war Harry, neben ihm saß Vorlost, daneben MacNair, Crabbe und Goyle mit ihren Söhnen und Frauen, Blaise Zabini, Narzissa Malfoy, drei Mitglieder der Familie Parkinson, Rodolphus Lestrange und noch einige weitere Todesser, deren Namen Harry nicht kannte.

Es war das wöchentliche Treffen der Todesser.

Harry schmunzelte, als zuerst mehrere Stunden darauf verwendet wurden, die Bedürfnisse und Probleme der Kinder im Schloss zu besprechen. Narzissa Malfoy plädierte für neue Bilder im Esszimmer, während Mrs. Parkinson auf eine drohende Windelknappheit aufmerksam machte. Auch über einen Jungen mit Zauberererbgut wurde gesprochen, der im nächsten Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen sollte. Damit sein Brief nicht an das Slytherinschloss addressiert wäre und ihn in Gefahr brachte, sollte Matthew bis zu seiner Einschulung bei einigen Muggeln im Dorf unterkommen.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden waren alle haushaltstechnischen und organisatorischen Fragen geklärt und sogar die Frage der Alpträume des kleinen Julians war abgehakt.

Voldemort hob einen Schlüsselbund und presste einen kleinen roten Schlüssel auf seinen Anhänger, der ein winziges schwarzes Mal darstellte. Lucius Malfoy apparierte. "Die Krisensitzung ist beendet?", fragte er mit spöttisch erhobener Augenbraue.

"Setz dich doch, Lucius", antwortete der ehemalige Dunkle Lord freundlich.

Mit einem Ploppen apparierte Severus Snape. Auch er wurde freundlich begrüßt und ließ sich auf einem freien Platz nieder.

Lucius begann einen Bericht über die momentane politische Lage in Zauberer- und Muggellondon. Harry war erstaunt zu hören, dass Voldemort Anteile am Tagespropheten gekauft hatte und nur noch drei Prozent von Kontrollierender Mehrheit entfernt war. "Du hast Recht", meinte Voldemort nur, "das Blatt ist extrem parteiisch. Ich mag es nicht und es mag mich nicht. Wenn sich in der Zaubererwelt jemals etwas ändern soll, dann muss jemand dieses Schandblatt unter Kontrolle bringen. Ich habe das nötige Geld..."

Weiter berichtete der ältere Malfoy von Vorgängen im Ministerium. Er erwähnte, dass die Gesetzesentwürfe zur Gleichberechtigung magischer Wesen mit Hilfe der Mehrheit, die er erkauft hatte, zustande gekommen sei. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er mochte es nicht, wenn in der Politik so betrogen wurde, aber... wenn es der einzige Weg war, die konservative Zauberergesellschaft zu mehr Offenheit für Neuerungen zu bewegen, würde er sich nicht beschweren. (1)

Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Geschehen um ihn herum. Snape machte soeben seinen Bericht. Er hatte seinen Werwolfstrank optimiert, so dass dieser nun auch von weniger erfahrenen Tränkebrauern schnell und kostengünstig produziert werden konnte. Leider musste die Verbesserung im Namen eines seiner Bekannten in Umlauf gebracht werden, denn sein Name war in der Öffentlichkeit noch immer mit einem Makel behaftet.

Mitten während seines Berichtes erschienen drei weitere Todesser. Harry war äußerst erstaunt, unter ihnen auch Kingsley Shacklebolt zu erkennen. Dieser übernahm nach Snape das Wort. Er arbeitete mittlerweile bei den Unsäglichen und hatte Informationen über das verschleierte Tor gesammelt. Harry warf Voldemort einen überraschten und dankbaren Blick zu. Es schien, dass der ältere Zauberer ihm damals sehr genau zugehört hatte.

Die Versammlung endete lange nach Mitternacht. Müde trottete einer nach dem anderen aus dem Raum, bis nur noch Voldemort und Harry übrig waren. "Wie sieht's eigentlich aus, planst du immer noch die Machtübernahme in England?", fragte Harry müßig.

"M-mh", antwortete ihm Voldemort schläfrig. "Zu langweilig. All dieser Papierkram, das ganze Organisatorische..." Harry lächelte matt.

"Aber ich habe den Minister abgesetzt", erklärte Voldemort und gähnte.

Harry sah ihn bewundernd an. "Also steckst du doch dahinter! ...Gute Wahl übrigens, Moody ist klasse."

"Ist dein Freund", kam die Antwort. "Habe auf gut Glück ihn gewählt. Praktisch, mehrere Malfoys zu haben, die sind gute Lobbyisten."

"Und Erpresser", warf Harry streng dazwischen.

"Ja, das auch", stimmte Voldemort unbekümmert zu.

"Du bist unmöglich."

"Ich weiß."

Harry lächelte. "Aber du hast viel erreicht."

"M-hm."

"Gab es eigentlich keine Todesser, die sich von dir abgwandt haben, als du diese beachtliche 180°-Wendung vollzogen hast?", fragte Harry neugierig.

"Ein paar", gab Voldemort zu. "Es gab sogar ein paar Attentate auf mich. Aber da war ich noch nicht so pazifistisch wie jetzt." - "Was ist geschehen?" - "Was wohl? Avada Kedavra..."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Dann atmete er seufzend aus. "Ist vielleicht besser so..."

"Und das von dir, Goldjunge?"

"Ach, gib Ruhe, schrecklicher Dunkler Lord."

Beide grinsten.

"Ein paar wollen auch jetzt noch nix mit den Kindern zu tun haben."

"Glaub ich gern. Draco Malfoy kann ich mir nicht als Nanny vorstellen..."

"Mhm, er arbeitet wie sein Vater für mich im Ministerium. Auch sehr nützlich."

"Wie kommt es, dass solche Leute dir immer noch treu sind?"

"Naja... einerseits haben sie es geschworen."

"Ja und?"

"Wenn sie dem zuwider handeln, schmerzt ihr Dunkles Mal."

"Fies."

"Ja, ne?"

Wieder ein Grinsen.

"Und zweitens?"

"Zweitens habe ich immer noch schrecklich viel Macht."

"Ach so?"

"Hast du doch gesehn! Moody, der Tagesprophet, die Überarbeitung des Rechtswesens in Anlehnung ans Vorbild der Muggel..."

"Mh, stimmt."

"Und ich bin reich, ich zahle gut."

"Du zahlst deinen Anhängern jetzt Löhne?"

"Ach, nicht viel, aber als Anreiz ist es genug. Ich habe als Erbe Slytherins Zugang zu seinen Verließen in Gringotts."

"Verließen? Wie in 'mehrere Veließe'?"

"Mhm, fünf Stück. Hat nicht alles in eins gepasst."

Harry pfiff leise durch die Zähne.

So unterhielten sich die beiden noch eine Weile, bis sie schließlich in ihren Sesseln einschliefen.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Danke für die reviews Ina, coco, zamy, goldentree, blut, Siria-Dragon!!!!_

_zamy, tree: Da ich nicht vor Slash gewarnt habe, werde ich die Story jetzt auch ohne zuende schreiben. -Selbsthypnose: ich kann das, ich kann das, ommm...- _

_Ina, Siria: Es wird einen alternativen Teil 3 geben (sobald ich mal dazu komme, ihn zu schreiben- momentan sitze ich noch am het- Teil 3, plus Uni etc). Die Alternativ-Version wird dann HP/LV. : )_

_(1) Da ich ja jetzt het schreiben will, fehlt hier eine Passage. Für alle, die nix dagegen haben- hier ist sie:  
_

Er dachte wehmütig an Roman, einen Vampir, mit dem er eine kurzlebige Beziehung geführt hatte. Von ihm hatte er erfahren, dass nicht nur die englischen Werwölfe unter diskriminierenden Gesetzen litten. Sie hatten sich getrennt, nachdem Roman beim Küssen zum wiederholten Male in Harrys Lippe gebissen hatte und danach vor Scham weggelaufen war. Auf Dauer war seine Schüchternheit nicht zu ertragen gewesen..._  
_


	8. Fuchsbau

_Disclaimer: So sehr ich mir's auch wünschen würde, Harry Potter gehört mir nicht -vor Rowling verneig-_

_Beta: JenDeluxe (danke!!!)_

_So, langsam wird's ernst... Was ist nur mit mir los? ; )_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8. Fuchsbau**

"Dumbledore, ist das wirklich nötig?", fragte Molly zum fünften Mal. Der alte Schulleiter seufzte. "Molly, du hast doch Freds Erinnerung im Pensieve gesehen. Er war vier Jahre weg, vier Jahre! Der Einzige, der Voldemort besiegen kann, und er überlässt uns vier Jahre lang unserem Schicksal, um in der Weltgeschichte herumzugondeln! Und dann kommt er wieder und meldet sich erst nach einer Woche bei einem Ordensmitglied? Und hinter seinem Ohr steckt Voldemorts Zauberstab. Voldemorts!"

Ein unruhiges Zucken ging durch die Anwesenden.

"Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich nicht freue, dass er am Leben ist, glaub mir, Molly", seufzte Dumbledore. "Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Was, wenn er England nie verlassen hat, sondern die ganze Zeit bei Voldemort war? Was, wenn das Voldemorts neuer Plan ist? Wir können ihm nicht vertrauen, bevor wir nicht Genaueres wissen."

Ein fauchen unterbrach Dumbledores Ausführungen. Mehrere Köpfe wandten sich zu dem orangeroten Kater um, der vor dem Kamin hockte.

"Krummbein, was hast du denn?", fragte seine Besitzerin erstaunt.

Der Kater war sonst eher ruhig und ziemlich faul. Doch jetzt saß er da, als lauere er einem Beutetier auf. Und tatsächlich bemerkte Hermine jetzt eine kleine graue Maus, die vorsichtig aus einer Ritze hinter dem Kamin hervorlugte. Als Krummbein zum Sprung ansetzte, verschwand sie jedoch.

Harry atmete langsam aus und versuchte, sein Herz dazu zu bewegen, langsamer zu schlagen. Das war knapp gewesen. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Krummbein so einen ausgeprägten Jagdsinn besaß... Oder war das der Spieltrieb gewesen? Nun, nicht so wichtig. Er hatte lange genug Mäuschen gespielt, um seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt zu sehen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wie er es sah, gab es zwei Möglichkeiten.

Er konnte die versammelten Ordensmitglieder im Fuchsbau mit Hilfe der Dunkelheit überwältigen und sie zwingen, ihn anzuhören. Dann konnte er ihnen erklären, weshalb er die Entscheidungen getroffen hatte, die zur momentanen Situation geführt hatten. Oder er konnte offenen Auges in die Falle laufen und hoffen, dass man ihm die richtigen Fragen stellte und ihn nicht voreilig nach Azkaban verfrachtete oder gar umbrachte.

Er seufzte. Wenn er das Treffen gleich mit einem Akt des Misstrauens in der Offensive begann, würde es ewig dauern, alle von seinen guten Absichten zu überzeugen. So wenig es ihm auch schmeckte, er musste seine ehemaligen Freunde glauben lassen, sie haben die Situation voll unter Kontrolle.

Allerdings war er nicht dumm genug, sich ihnen hilflos auszuliefern. Bilder von seinen ersten Tagen im Schloss Slytherin nach seiner Entführung erschienen vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er zog die Dunkelheit schützend um sich zusammen. Dann klopfte er beherzt an die Türe.

"Stupefy!" Harry hatte kaum die Türe geöffnet, da wurde er schon von mehreren Schockzaubern getroffen und fiel regungslos zu Boden. Er schloss die Augen und spielte einen totalen blackout. Langsam zählte er bis zehn. Dann nochmal. Und nochmal. Er spürte, wie er sanft aufgehoben und auf einen Stuhl gesetzt wurde. Jemand tastete ihn ab und entfernte seinen Zauberstab. Leises, wütendes Getuschel folgte. Ein Zauber wurde gesprochen; feste Seile schlangen sich um seinen Oberkörper und banden ihn an die Lehne des Küchenstuhls. Langsam wurde er ungeduldig. Er hörte Stühle rücken, mehr Getuschel; endlich ertönte das lang ersehnte _'Enervate'_.

Harry öffnete die Augen.

Auf den alten Wohnzimmermöbeln der Weasleys stapelten sich sämtliche Weasleys außer den beiden ältesten Söhnen, dazu Hermine, Moody, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Neville, Seamus und Angelina Johnson; zu seiner Freude entdeckte Harry auch Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Er bemühte sich um einen verwirrten Ausdruck. "Was ist denn hier los?"

"Harry, bist du's wirklich?", fragte Hermine nervös.

"Hey Hermine." Er lächelte sie wehmütig an.

"Du bist es!" Sie flog ihm um den Hals.

"Miss Granger, bitte setzen Sie sich wieder!", ertönte McGonagalls scharfe Stimme.

"Uh, Sorry Harry", flüsterte Hermine und kehre auf ihren Platz zwischen Ron und Seamus zurück.

"Hermine? Was geht hier vor?", fragte Harry leise.

Hermine schwieg und blickte betreten zur Seite.

An ihrer Stelle antwortete Minister Mad- Eye Moody. "Potter, Sie waren vier Jahre lang verschwunden. Sie verstehen es sicher, wenn wir ein gewisses Maß an Vorsicht für angemessen halten."

"Oh..."

"Um gleich zur Sache zu kommen, wo waren Sie? Und warum in Merlins Namen haben Sie Voldemorts Zauberstab?"

Harry schwieg einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. Er durfte jetzt keinen Fehler machen, sonst saßen sie alle noch übermorgen hier. Nur nicht das Gespräch aus der Hand geben. Er räusperte sich kurz und begann.

"Ich habe die magischen Praktiken anderer Völker studiert, um stärker zu werden. Mit meinem bisherigen Wissen war ich Voldemort nicht gewachsen. Jetzt kann ich mich mit ihm messen."

Moody unterbrach ihn. "Und haben Sie vor, sich mit ihm zu messen?"

_Verdammt!_ "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er jemals wieder tötet, Alastor."

"Wie wollen Sie ihn aufhalten?"

Harry seufzte. Wie sollte er antworten? Er konnte das Spickoskop in Moodys Hand deutlich sehen. Wenn er nicht vorsichtig war, würde es pfeifen. Er musste so nahe es ging an der Wahrheit bleiben.

"Ich werde ihm einen Besuch auf seinem Schloss abstatten."

"Du weißt, wo es liegt?"

"Ich werde es wissen."

"Woher?"

_Verdammt verdammt!_ Dieser Eiertanz war schwieriger als erwartet. "Ich kann mich in mehrere Tiere verwandeln. Ich kann unauffällig einem seiner Anhänger folgen." Das hatte er zwar nicht vor, doch es war nicht gelogen, dass er es _konnte._

"Andere Frage. Warum hast du dich nicht sofort nach deiner Rückkehr bei Dumbledore oder mir gemeldet?"

Das war schwierig. "Ich war vier Jahre weg. Kommt es auf eine Woche an?"

"Ja."

"Warum?"

"Voldemort hat sich zwei Jahre lang nicht gerührt. Wir vermuten, dass er eine große Aktion plant. Vielleicht schon morgen. Wir brauchen alle Leute, die wir haben können. Wir brauchen dich, Potter."

Harry schwieg.

"Warum bist du überhaupt so plötzlich verschwunden?"

Harry schwieg weiter. Er grübelte, welche Halbwahrheit er jetzt von sich geben konnte. "Ich... es war nicht meine Idee, die Dursleys zu verlassen. Ich wurde gezwungen."

"Von den Dursleys?"

Schweigen.

"Oder von jemand anderem?"

Konnte er das ohne Risiko zugeben?

"Minister, das hat so keinen Sinn", ertönte plötzlich Percy Weasleys Stimme. "Er kann uns Dinge verschweigen oder uns anlügen. Ich schlage eine weitere Befragung unter Veritaserum vor."

Harry stöhnte. Musste das sein?

Sein Stöhnen blieb nicht unbemerkt und war nach einer hitzigen Debatte der Grund dafür, dass Percys Vorschlag angenommen wurde. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte Harry den Kopf auf den Tisch vor sich gehauen. So schloss er nur ergeben die Augen und ließ sich einen Moment in den beruhigenden Wellen der Dunkelheit treiben.

Wenn es mir zu bunt wird, kann ich immer noch abhauen.

Dumbledore sollte ab jetzt die Befragung übernehmen. Er hielt Harry eine kleine Phiole an die Lippen. Gehorsam schluckte er das Veritaserum.

Dann begann Dumbledore mit den Fragen, die den versammelten Hexen und Zauberern wirklich am Herzen lagen.

"Harry, warum bist du vor vier Jahren verschwunden?"

Harry bekämpfte das Veritaserum nicht. _Mal sehen, wohin das führt._

"Ich wurde von Voldemort entführt."

Ein scharfes Nach-Luft-Schnappen und Keuchen ertönte aus mehreren Kehlen.

"Was ist dann passiert?"

"Ich wurde zwei Wochen lang auf Schloss Slytherin gefangen gehalten."

"Wie bist du frei gekommen?"

"Voldemort ließ mich gehen."

Wieder ein kollektives Aufkeuchen.

"Warum ließ er dich gehen?"

"Weil er mich nicht halten konnte."

"Er konnte dich nicht halten?"

"Nein. Ich bin zu stark für ihn. Allerdings wusste er das früher als ich..."

"Wenn du sagst er konnte dich nicht halten, meint du damit, du hast ihn bekämpft?"

"Nein, im Gegenteil."

"Im Gegenteil?"

Harry betrachtete unbehaglich die betroffenen Gesichter seiner Freunde. Es tat ihm leid, was er als nächstes sagen musste.

"Ich habe mich mit ihm auf einen Waffenstillstand geeinigt."

Die Enttäuschung auf den Gesichtern der Weasleys schmerzte. "Harry!", rief Hermine entsetzt. "Warum?"

"Mehrere Gründe. Nach zwei Wochen Hunger, Folter, Schlafentzug und Angst" -ein entsetzter Aufschrei machte die Runde- "war ich recht froh, nicht nur mit dem Leben davon zu kommen, sondern auch noch niemanden verraten zu müssen." Er machte eine kurze Pause, was eigentlich nach Einnahme von Veritaserum nicht möglich sein sollte. Doch er war zu sehr in seine Gedanken und in die schützende Dunkelheit eingehüllt, um es zu merken.

"Und der andere Grund?", hakte Dumbledore nach.

"Ich war es leid, als Waffe missbraucht zu werden. Ich habe mein Leben lang nie das tun können, was _ich _wollte. Voldemorts Entführung gab mir eine Gelegenheit, mich allen Erwartungen und Zwängen zu entziehen. Ich wollte reisen. Wenn mich dabei kein Dunkler Lord verfolgte, der mir nach dem Leben trachtete, um so besser."

"Warum... warum hast du uns keine Nachricht geschickt? Dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Ron mit zitternder Stimme.

Harry sah ihn ernst an. "Ich habe mich erst gemeldet, als ich bereit war, zurück zu kehren. Ich wollte nicht, dass der Orden oder das Ministerium mir folgte, um mich zurück zu schleppen."

"Harry...", machte Hermine traurig.

"Was hatten Sie vor, jetzt zu tun, Potter?", fragte Moody.

"Ich _hatte _vor, Voldemort zu besuchen und seine neusten Pläne zu begutachten."

"Gut, was _haben _Sie vor?"

"Ich denke, ich werde Voldemort mit allem, was ich habe, in seinen Projekten unterstützen."

"HARRY!" Diesmal war der Aufschrei gewaltig.

"Warum, Potter!, sollten Sie so etwas tun?", fragte Moody wütend. Sein magisches Auge rollte irre und seine Lippen verengten sich zu einer schmalen Linie.

Harry schloss die Augen. Die Enttäuschung und Wut seiner Freunde tat weh, obwohl er wusste, dass sie allein aus Unverständnis entsprang.

"Voldemort hat sich verändert. Seine neuesten Projekte beinhalten die Arbeit gegen die Diskriminierung magischer Wesen, die Reform des Rechtswesens, Unterstützung des neuen Ministers"- er beobachtete mit stillem Amüsement die misstrauischen Blicke, die Moody plötzliche erntete- "außerdem sorgt er momentan für rund fünfzig Waisenkinder. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass er seit gut zwei Jahren zu einem der vorbildlichsten Mitglieder der magischen Gesellschaft Englands geworden ist."

Jetzt starrten ihn alle mit großen Augen an. "Harry, bist du verrückt geworden?", fragte Remus Lupin mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme.

Harry sah ihn sanft an. "Ganz ehrlich? ... Keine Ahnung. Vor vier Jahren, als ich England verließ, hätte ich ja gesagt, Remus. Jetzt glaube ich es nicht mehr. Aber wer kann so etwas bei sich selbst schon objektiv beurteilen? Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass Sirius irgendwann zurückkommt. Das spricht nicht gerade für meine geistige Gesundheit. Aber ich weiß im Moment sehr genau, wo ich bin, was ich möchte und wie ich hierher gekommen bin, also ist wohl noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren, oder?"

Er grinste seinen ehemaligen Lehrer und Freund schief an.

"Oh, Harry...!", seufzte Remus. Unsicher machte er einen Schritt auf Harry zu, wollte ihn umarmen; doch Moody schob ihn wieder zurück.

"Es sollte eigentlich nicht möglich sein, dass er Fragen welcher Art auch immer stellt. Unter Veritaserum kann man nur antworten. Ich fürchte, wir können ihm immer noch nicht trauen, Remus", stellte der Minister klar.

"Och nö...!", rief Harry. "Wenn selbst das nix hilft, dann will ich nicht mehr." Unter den verdatterten Blicken der Anwesenden schüttelte Harry die Seile ab, die ihn eben noch fest an den Stuhl gebunden hatten, lief zu einem freien Sessel und ließ sich hinein sinken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vielen Dank an: Ina, goldentree -lach- , coco, blut, Allandra; Lin-Lin und die andere ina (hallo! -anstrahl-) für die reviews!!!!!! -freu-_

coco: _kann noch eine Weile dauern mit dem Slash, da ich zu Weihnachten einen wunderbaren Kuschel-plot bunny geschenkt bekommen habe und mein Hirn mich jetzt mit neuen Ideen bombardiert. Habe grade 'Phönixtränen' zuende geschrieben, vielleicht poste ich's irgenwann- 40s, das kommt dann davon, wenn man grade keine Lust hat, zwei Seiten für 'Fragwürdige Heimat' zu schreiben... -beschämt Däumchen dreh- Mh, der Slash-Teil wird dann jedenfalls auch hier auf ff net erscheinen. Also unübersehbar (hoffentlich)._

Lin-Lin und ina: _Danke für das Lob! Freut mich, dass es euch gefällt:D_

nicki, Allandra:_ Danke! Ich bemühe mich... Allandra, meinen Glückwunsch fürs Herfinden! -grins- Weißt du auch sicher, worauf du dich mit dem Weiterlesen eingelassen hast...? -eg- -vorbereiteten Cliffie schwenk...- -Emily T-Shirt überstreif und weiterschreib-_


	9. Unerwartet

_**Beta**: JenDeluxe. (Danke!)_

_**Disclaimer**: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Harry Potter. Ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen und ohne Absichten bezüglich Profit oder Copyright-Verletzungen. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9. Unerwartet**

"Was kann ich tun, um euch zu überzeugen, dass ich nichts Böses vorhabe?", rief er und schüttelte theatralisch die Hände gen Himmel.

Die übrigen Zauberer im Raum sahen sich unsicher an. Wie sollten sie mit diesem Harry umgehen?

"Harry?" Wieder war es Hermine, die ihn als Erste ansprach.

"Hm?", machte er müde.

"Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie schüchtern.

"Was gemacht?"

Hermine wechselte einen verwirrten Blick mit Dumbledore. "Na, die Fesseln gelöst. Normalerweise fallen sie nicht so einfach runter, weißt du..."

"Ach das", meinte Harry gelassen. "Ich wollte sie nicht mehr, also habe ich ihnen gesagt, sie sollen mich loslassen. Aber wenn du willst, räume ich sie auf."

Er warf den Stricken einen kurzen Blick zu, woraufhin sie sich erhoben und sich eng um die Stuhllehne rollten.

"Harry! Seit wann beherrscht du zauberstablose Magie?!", keuchte Neville.

Harry richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf. "Jeder hat die Fähigkeit dazu", erklärte er seinem ehemaligen Schulkameraden. "Es ist dasselbe wie Wilde Magie. Wenn man seine eigenen Gefühle kennt und akzeptiert, kann man diese Magie dazu bewegen, das zu tun, was man gerne möchte. Es ist kein 'Beherrschen' in dem Sinne, eher eine Art... Verständnis... Das habe ich auf meinen Reisen gelernt. Angefangen hat das alles aber bei Voldemort im Schloss."

"Wie?", fragte Fred neugierig.

Harry dachte flüchtig an die schmerzverzerrten Gesichter seiner Verwandten. "Willst du nicht wissen", antwortete er kurz angebunden.

"Hat es... mit Voldemort zu tun?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

"Könnte man so sagen. Er hat einen Trank brauen lassen, der mich zwang, mich mit meinen Wünschen und Ängsten auseinander zu setzen. Heftiges Zeug. Hat mir eine Woche lang Alpträume beschert- das war glaube ich auch der Sinn der Sache, damals." Seine Lippen verzogen sich in der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

"Voldemort war so ein Bastard..."

Seine Freunde wechselten unruhige Blicke. "War?", fragte Seamus.

"Yup. Ich habe ihm scheint's zu denken gegeben, als ich meine Verwandten ohne Zauberstab besinnungslos hexte-"

"Sie haben WAS?", fuhr McGonagall dazwischen.

"Hey, ich habe eine Woche lang Alpträume von all den Dingen gehabt, die sie mir angetan haben! Als ich sie gesehen habe, ist mir die Sicherung durchgebrannt. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen, okay?", verteidigte sich Harry.

"Wie kamen deine Verwandten nach Schloss Slytherin?", meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort.

"Voldemort hat sie geholt um mich zu erpressen. Klasse oder? Dass er grade die einzigen Menschen auf dem ganzen Planeten erwischt, die er meinetwegen nach Herzenslust verhexen kann... Hey, was habt ihr denn alle?"

Harry sah unruhig in die Runde. Alle schienen von seinen Worten entsetzt.

"Ach Leute, also ehrlich mal. Wenn ihr elf Jahre in einem Schrank gehalten und als Hauself missbraucht worden wärt, hättet ihr auch nicht viel Sympathie für diese Leute übrig, wetten? ... Oder? Hey, redet mit mir!"

"Mister Potter, haben Sie Ihre Verwandten tatsächlich verhext? Und planen sich jetzt Voldemort anzuschließen?", fragte McGonagall mit zitternder Stimme nach.

"Das hab ich doch schon gesagt: Ja, aber--"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment trafen ihn mehrere _Stupefy_s. Er hatte nicht mit dem Angriff gerechnet und war vollkommen unvorbereitet. Schutzlos nahm sein Körper die Flüche auf und klappte zusammen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Kurz, ich weiß. Aber es wäre eine Sünde, das Kapitel nicht an dieser Stelle zu beenden. -eg- Das nächste (letzte) wird wieder länger._

_Ina, Allandra, goldentree, ina, coco, Aischa, Sin-Shira, **danke **für die Reviews!!!_

Allandra: _Nein, kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich selber hasse unabgeschlossene fics, ich würde nichts posten, bei dem ich nicht sicher bin, ob ich es zuende schreiben kann (tatsächlich habe ich ein paar abgebrochene auf meinem laptop rumliegen). Ich habe schon die ersten paar Kapitel der Fortsetzung; in den Semesterferien werden es hoffentlich noch mehr. : ) Und um die Alternativversion will ich mich dann auch kümmern... -Pläne schmied-_

tree: _Ups. Habe ich schon wieder Englisch geschrieben? Genau wie bei Hermi-o-ne... Ich lern's auch nie... Sorry. ; ) Vielleicht sollte ich es doch nochmal mit englischen Fics versuchen...? aber dann hätte ich das Problem vermutlich andersrum- nur nicht mit 'Fachbegriffen', sondern mit alltäglichen Redewendungen etc... _

Sin-Shira: _Hallo! Nanu, noch eine Katze? Coco, du hast Konkurrenz! -schnurrenden Stubentiger vom Schoß heb- (jetzt bloß hoffen, dass niemand mein Tierkreiszeichen herausfindet -glp-)_


	10. Spätes Erwachen

_**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter etc. gehört nicht mir. _

_**Beta**: JenDeluxe -knuddel-_

_Hallo Leute! _

_Ich sehe ein, dass das letzte Kapitel zu kurz und der Cliffie fies war. Eure vielen reviews haben mich geplättet. Deshalb bekommt ihr schon heute das nächste Kapitel, etwas länger- und mit noch einem fieseren Cliffie... -eheheh- (to quote Cassandra Claire: 'God it's fun to be evil!')_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10. Spätes Erwachen**

Harry gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich. Müde schaute er auf seinen Wecker. Es war viertel nach sieben. Wieso klingelte das Mistding so früh am Morgen?

Langsam setzte die Erinnerung ein. Richtig. Er war im Ligusterweg, Onkel Vernon musste früh zur Arbeit. Er musste aufstehen und Frühstück machen. Verpennt rutschte er aus dem Bett und torkelte ins Bad. Wie jeden Morgen sammelte er die Dunkelheit um sich, während er sich anzog und sich lahm die Zähne schrubbte.

_Was für ein seltsamer Traum. China, Australien,... Wilde Magie... Voldemort als Kinderfreund?_ Harry grinste. Die Zahnpasta triefte ihm aus dem Mundwinkel und er beugte sich fluchend vornüber, um sich den Mund zu waschen und sein T-Shirt zu säubern. _Na toll. Und alles nur, weil meine Fantasie mit mir durchgeht. _

Noch immer müde tapste er die Treppe hinunter und begann das Frühstück zu richten.

Seit einer Woche war er jetzt wieder hier.

Dumbledore hatte ihm erklärt, dass Voldemort einen Versuch gestartet hatte, ihn zu beseitigen; das war jetzt vier Jahre her. Die Schutzzauber um den Ligusterweg 4 hatten ihn vor dem Schlimmsten bewahrt, doch er war entführt und auf Voldemorts Schloss in ein Verließ gesperrt worden. Harry konnte sich sehr gut an diese Woche erinnern. Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er wieder die dreckige, kleine Zelle vor sich, hörte die Flüche der Todesser, spürte, wie sie seine Haut zerfetzten... Er schauderte.

Es war kein Wunder, dass sein Körper irgendwann die Notbremse gezogen hatte. Er war in ein magisches Koma gefallen, aus dem er auch nicht erwachte, als der Phönixorden endlich zu seiner Rettung kam.

Vier Jahre lang hatte man alles getan, um ihn zu wecken, doch nichts hatte gewirkt. Und dann, vor einer Woche, war er ganz einfach von selbst erwacht. Hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen und sich in dem Bett in St. Mungos aufgesetzt; verwirrt, desorientiert, aber am Leben.

Nachdem er über die Ereignisse, die ihm _mal wieder_ ein Aufwachen auf der Krankenstation beschert hatten, im Bilde war, hatte Dumbledore ihn bei den Dursleys abgesetzt. Diese hatten zwar gemurrt, ihn aber nach einigen scharfen Blicken Dumbledores, in denen eine unausgesprochene Drohung mitzuschwingen schien, wieder in ihr Haus gelassen.

Es hatte sich in vier Jahren nicht viel geändert. Vernon arbeitete noch immer bei Grunnings, Petunia spionierte noch immer den langweiligen Nachbarn hinterher; nur Dudley wohnte nicht mehr im Haus. Da seine Noten nicht für die Uni gereicht hatten, hatte er eine Lehre in einer Metzgerei begonnen. Harry konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie Dudley mit seinen fetten Händen ein Messer umklammert hielt und auf leblose Tierkadaver einhieb. _Ugh, für mich heute keinen Schinken zu den Spiegeleiern..._

Harry war gerade mit Tischdecken fertig, als sein Onkel auch schon die Treppe herunter gestampft kam, gefolgt von einer noch etwas schläfrigen, dennoch aber schon wieder verärgert guckenden Petunia. _Bei denen läuft sicher schon seit Jahren nichts mehr_, dachte Harry böse, _sonst würde sie nicht immer so verkniffen gucken. _Amüsiert hing er seinen Gedanken nach, während er die Spiegeleier verteilte.

Harry drehte den Wasserhahn zu und räumte den Gartenschlauch beiseite. Dann wischte er sich die Hände an seinem T-Shirt ab, bevor er seine beiden Freunde begrüßte. "Kommt ruhig rein, ich bin gerade fertig."

Wie jeden Tag besuchten sie ihn am späten Nachmittag, um ihm zu erzählen, was alles in den vier Jahren geschehen war, die er im Koma verbracht hatte. _Körperlich untätig, aber geistig bestimmt nicht_, dachte Harry. Sein Traum von letzter Nacht ging ihm immer noch nach, er war ihm so real erschienen... Sein Hirn musste sich schon früher damit beschäftigt haben. Er hatte die leise Ahnung, dass er sich in den vier Jahren vor der Realität geflüchtet hatte und nicht aufgewacht war, weil es ihm in seiner Traumwelt so gut gefiel.

Ron und Hermine nahmen nervös im Wohnzimmer platz. Wie immer irritierte es Harry. Es war fast, als hätten sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Verschwiegen sie ihm etwas? War vielleicht noch etwas passiert, bevor er ins Koma gefallen war? Hatte Voldemort sonst noch etwas mit ihm angestellt? _Uah, grässlicher Gedanke! Bloß nicht länger darüber nachdenken!_ (2)

Der Nachmittag verging schnell mit freundlichem Geplapper. Als Ron und Hermine sich verabschiedet hatten, stieg Harry nachdenklich in sein Zimmer hinauf. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit bis er Abendessen kochen musste. Hedwig schuhute ihm freundlich entgegen, als er das Zimmer betrat.

Die Eule schien überglücklich, ihn endlich wieder zu haben. Seit Tagen überschüttete sie ihn mit kleinen Liebesbeweisen, knabberte an seinem Ohr, stupste ihn an, wenn er den Kopf hängen ließ und war alles in allem eine sehr gute Freundin.

Harry streichelte Hedwig, setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und sah zum Fenster hinaus.

Übermorgen würde er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Er würde mit den jetzigen Sechstklässlern zusammen die letzten zwei Schuljahre absolvieren und dann hoffentlich seine Karriere als Auror antreten. Und sollte Voldemort dann die vernichtende Schlacht beginnen, auf die er sich angeblich seit zwei Jahren vorbereitete, würde Harry bereit sein, ihm entgegen zu treten.

Voldemorts wegen fehlten ihm vier komplette Jahre seines Lebens. Zorn flackerte in ihm auf und die Dunkelheit um ihn bewegte sich unruhig. Harry bemerkte es nicht; etwas in seinem Kopf befahl ihm, es zu ignorieren.

_Warte nur, Voldemort! Wenn ich dich erwische...!_

**-Ende 2.Teil-**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(2) : Hier fehlte wieder ein Teil, der nur für eventuellen zukünftigen Slash relevant ist: _

---

Obwohl, der Voldemort aus seinem Traum hatte ihm ja gar nicht so schlecht gefallen.

Wenn er ihn nicht gerade umbringen wollte, sah Voldemort gar nicht so schlecht aus. Diese Nase war irgendwie attraktiv; ob er wohl eine gespaltene Schlangenzunge hatte?

Harry grinste. Wo seine Gedanken nur wieder hin wanderten!

---

_Alle Slash-Hasser: Ihr habt das jetzt einfach nicht gesehen, okay? -sweatdrop- _

_Ab dem nächsten Teil isses dann streng getrennt. ; )_

_**Danke** für eure reviews AISCHILOS (hi!), Ina, coco, blut, goldentree, Allandra, Aischa, Amylin Christin (willkommen!) !_

Aischilos, Ina, nicki, Allandra: _Wow, ihr seid ja alle rachsüchtig! -schluck- Ich sehe, ich bin nicht der einzige Dark!Harry fan in dieser Gegend... Aber, mit Rache und großen Plänen wird es so schnell nichts. War ja alles nur ein Traum, oder? _

coco: S_o langsam machst du mir Angst. XD_

goldentree, Allandra: _Und wieder so eine ungnädige Stelle... Nicht hauen, ja? Ich verspreche auch, dass Teil3 bald kommt._

Amyrlin: _Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich für Harry einen geeigneten OC entwerfen kann- ich verkupple die Leute doch immer ganz gerne mit jemand bekanntem. Aber Gin oder Hermione werden's nicht, soviel steht schon relativ fest. ; )_

_Euch allen ganz vielen Dank für das viele Lob!!! -freufreufreu-_

_-knuddel-_

_Dime_


End file.
